


Where was Zulema?

by nvjwaxedits



Series: What happened after El Oasis? [1]
Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Eloasis, F/F, Maca - Freeform, VisaVis, Zule - Freeform, Zulema - Freeform, Zurena, macarena, visaviseloasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvjwaxedits/pseuds/nvjwaxedits
Summary: I'm not a writer, but I wanted to add something to the story of Zurena.What you will read here, is the alternative ending of the story.This is only the first chapter... If you will like it, a will write next one soon.I'm also not a native English, so please forgive me mistakes I probably made writing this.Enjoy♥
Relationships: Macarena/Zulema, Zulema/Macarena
Series: What happened after El Oasis? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820065
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot Thursday afternoon. Maca was lying on a deckchair in the garden and looking at the sunset. It was almost a month since she managed to escape the Ramala killers. It was almost a month since Zulema died. Maca slowly began to forget everything that had recently happened in the desert, near the El Oasis Hotel. Her brother helped her a lot, spent a lot of time with her and took care of her and the baby that was about to be born. With time, Maca became more and more aware of the fact that her life would never be the same as before. After everything that had happened, Macarena had to learn to live again. She tried to enjoy small things and focus on the future and leave the past behind.

That day the sunset was extremely beautiful. The sky was in different shades of red and yellow. The lighter colours were becoming darker and the darker ones were becoming lighter. It was about seven o'clock in the evening. The weather was tiring, the air was stuffy, as if it was going to be a thunderstorm. Macarena was throwing herself into the sky with a dream, and one thought was circulating in her head. Zulema. Why? Why did everything happen this way and no other, was there a way to prevent it? Macarena began to wonder what her life would have been like if she and Zuema had given up robbing Ramala. Maca and Zulema decided to do one last robbery together, but the plan failed, it got very dangerous so they had to run away. Ramala's killers followed them, they were outnumbered, and they were closer to the girls from second to second. 

I perfectly remember her words.   
\- “Get off of here, you are not alone..”

  
She was right. I wasn't alone. I was pregnant. Zulema knew that unless one of us stops the killers, we both have no chance of surviving. She sacrificed herself, said she wasn't doing it for me and I believed her, but I was almost convinced that Zulema felt more to me than just hate. I always knew that she's a fighter but information about having a cancer totally destroyed her. She preferred to being shooted, than die in a hospital.   
To be honest I blamed myself for what happened, that I was helpless. But i also knew that if she didn't do what she did I wouldn't be where I'm right know. Zulema was not a person who was afraid of death, she was terrified by the vision of weakness and loss of control. I can't say what happened between us, I just felt it was a strong feeling. I hated her for everything she did to me, for killing my unborn child, for making me run away and for everything else that made me and my family suffer. But without Zulema, I wouldn't have survived in prison. She taught me how to defend myself, how to take care of myself, how to not let myself be brushed aside, she taught me the courage that made me stronger. There was this strange really stong conection between us, our wasps were connected. We were like ying yang, we were completing each other... But it doesn't matter anymore, she is dead.

  
Macarena stood over the chasm, and next to her was Zulema. At one point Macarenna slipped on one of the wet stones sticking out of the ground and began to fall into an endless abyss. Falling down, Macarena's eyes were still resting on the figure of Zulema, who was becoming smaller and smaller every time. Macarena seemed to be falling at a slower pace. Slowly she began to see what was down there, it looked like water, the ocean. But the water was red. Slowly a silhouette began to emerge from the liquid. Macarena noticed Zulema's body drifting on the surface, around which the water seemed to be even more red. Macarena fell into the water and after a while she heard a familiar sound.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, it was eight o'clock. The alarm clock rang on time. It was not the first time that Macarena had a bad dream. Her nightmares accompanied her regularly, but this one was different, not that obvious like the others. Resigned and helpless, trying to forget about her dream, she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

-Hola! Did you sleept well? Roman came into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. 

  
-Hi Maca did you sleep well?   
Roman entered the room with a big smile on his face. Seeing his sister face expression he started to be a little worried.

\- What happened? He asked.  
-Nothing I had this strange dream but nevermind, it’s nothing. She said, and faked a smile. Roman was a little concerned.  
-Another nightmare? Maca it’s not your fault it was her choice.  
-I know, I'm just .. I'm not sure what I feel.  
-I know it's hard, but it will be easier with time.  
Yes I know, don't worry about me, I will be ok. Don't torment yourself, you have a flight in six hours. I packed into your suitcase the clothes you asked for. I hope the journey will be successful, I don't know about the company you'll work with, but good luck. I hope everything will go your way and you will get a new client.  
I fell guilty that I'm leaving you there. Are you sure you will be ok?  
Yeah, sure, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm your little sister, but I'm an adult. You know I'd love to take you with me, but with that thing on my ankle, I won't get far with it without being caught by the police. Macarena laughed. It's a miracle she didn't end up in prison again. She helped Castillo with the investigation and managed to get past the prison sentence. All she got was house arrest, she can't go more than a mile away from home 

Maca's day was as boring as ever. Her brother's house was in a quiet area, not much was happening here. After breakfast, Maca went shopping as usual on Fridays, after shopping she sat in front of the TV and watched your favorite TV show. Maca tried to do everything that other people do to not stand out from the crowd, so her behavior sometimes seemed artificial and forced. Time flew very fast, hours seemed to flow as fast as minutes and days as fast as hours. Maca didn't have many duties, she worked in a local shop that belonged to her brother, but only two days a week. Today she had a day off. She decided to relax and poured herself a glass of wine. As always, she sat in the garden listening to the silence around her. The glass of wine turned into three and three into a whole bottle.  
It wasn't too late, but Macarena felt sleepy, so she decided to lie down earlier today. She didn't have a strong head for alcohol and the bottle was still too much.  
She fell asleep quickly as she put her head on a satin pillow.   
She slept well until something woke her up at night. It was a strange squeaky sound, but it wasn't the first time, the wind blew outside so she thought it was nothing. She looked at the digital clock on the dresser next to her bed and rolled over to the other side. It was 1 am. She realized at once that she was very thirsty. She knew she overdid the wine, but forgot the consequences. Macarena got up for water. With one eye closed, she walked through the room looking for a bottle of water, which she always put on the cupboard.

No way, she said.   
She must have forgotten to take the water to the room as she always did. Half awakened, she left the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, took a cold bottle of water. When she took the first sip, she felt better immediately. She felt like drinking the whole bottle. The water never tasted better.   
  
Macarena heard the sound of old panels creaking behind her back. She was alone at home, Roman left house few houres ago. Mac's day was as boring as ever. Her brother's house was in a quiet area, not much was happening here. After breakfast, Maca went shopping as usual on Fridays, after shopping she sat in front of the TV and watched your favorite TV show. Maca tried to do everything that other people do to not stand out from the crowd, so her behavior sometimes seemed artificial and forced. Time flew very fast, hours seemed to flow as fast as minutes and days as fast as hours. Maca didn't have many duties, she worked in a local shop that belonged to her brother, but only two days a week. Today she had a day off. She decided to relax and poured herself a glass of wine. As always, she sat in the garden listening to the silence around her. The glass of wine turned into three and three into a whole bottle.  
It wasn't too late, but Macarena felt sleepy, so she decided to lie down earlier today. She didn't have a strong head for alcohol and the bottle was still too much.  
She fell asleep quickly as she put her head on a satin pillow.   
She slept well until something woke her up at night. It was a strange squeaky sound, but it wasn't the first time, the wind blew outside so she thought it was nothing. She looked at the digital clock on the dresser next to her bed and rolled over to the other side. It was 1 am. She realized at once that she was very thirsty. She knew she overdid the wine, but forgot the consequences. Macarena got up for water. With one eye closed, she walked through the room looking for a bottle of water, which she always put somewhere near her bed.

No way, she said.   
She must have forgotten to take the water to the room as she always did. Half awakened, she left the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened a fridge, took a cold bottle of water. When she took the first sip, she felt better immediately. She felt like drinking the whole bottle. The water never tasted better.   
  
Macarena heard the sound of old panels creaking behind her back. She was alone at home, Roman left house few houres ago. There was only one explanation, someone broke into the house. Macarena was terriefied, she the grabbed the botte harder and turned around.  
-Hola Rubia, have you missed me?

  
Macarena couldn't believe her eyes. She was seeing everything in slow motion and felt like it is just a start of another nightmare or just that her mind is playing tricks on her after drinking that amount of wine. She felt her knees getting softer and softer. The kitchen started spinning. Macarena got weak, fainted and fell on the floor.

Zulema leaning on a table was breaking sunflower seeds...


	2. It is happening again..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. I hope you will like it. Again so sorry for grammar mistakes.

Confused Macarena, feeling like her whole body is aching, slowly rose from the floor. Leaning against the table top, she carefully placed her feet on the wet from water floor. Her heart was beating almost as fast as when she ran away in El Oasis. Maca was nervously looking around the kitchen. Apart from the deafening silence, you could only hear the clockwork. She grabbed the backrest of the chair with her hand and slowly moved it away from the table. Resigned, sat down staring at the place where she saw Zulema a few minutes ago.  
-What is wrong with me? Why now, when my brother is far away from here. I need to see a doctor,I can't stress, it could be dangerous for the baby.  
Macarena was devastated and at the same time upset. She never thought that earlier events could have had such an impact on her. Maca took a few deep breaths. It took her a while to calm down. After some time she got up and reached for a dry cloth lying next to the sink. She thoroughly wiped the floor from the previously spilled water and put the cloth away. She took out a new bottle of water from the fridge and went into the bedroom. It was dark in the house, but the moonlight coming through the window brightned up the hallway a bit. Maca stepped on something sharp and hard as she climbed the stairs. She curved slightly on her face and hurriedly picked up her foot and detached the husk from the sunflower seed. She sighed out of helplessness and continued climbing the stairs with nervousness.   
\- Ohhh. I'll have to teach Roman not to pick up sunflower seeds at home. Now that he's gone, at least I won't have to clean up so often...  
Maca smiled to herself and threw a little husk into the trashcan which was standing outside the bedroom entrance. She grabbed a dark brown metal door handle and opened the entrance to her room. Just like in the hallway, the dark room was brightened by the moonlight coming in through the window. Macarena's bedroom was medium-sized. There was a hairy white carpet on the floor of brown wooden panels, and next to the quite large window there was a wooden bed with white linen on it. At first glance, Macarena's room seemed to be quite empty, only three books stood on the shelves. Recently, the Macarena bought two photo frames. She put a picture of her parents into one, which she put on the dresser, and into the other she put a picture she took with Zulema on New Year's Eve, when they lived together in a trailer, and hid it in a drawer with her underwear.   
Macarena closed the door behind her, put a bottle of water next to the bed and went back to sleep.

The day was looking good, from behind the window you could hear birds singing, and through the window warm rays of morning sun came into the room. Macarena woke up slightly earlier than usual. As soon as she looked at the window, a smile appeared on her face. She loved sunny days, the sun always improved her mood and made her feel better than usual. Before Macarena turned to the other side to pick up the bottle of water she had put next to her bed that night, she heard a familiar voice.

  
-I didn't think you'd frame this picture Rubia, And even more so, I didn't think your black thong would be laying on my face.

  
-Oh, no, not again. Macarena closed her eyes and counted slowly to five, breathing deeply. As she turned around opening her eyes, she saw Zulema stading in from of her. She looked almost the same as the last time she saw her in El Oasis. Her hair, it was a little shorter than last time, the black fringe, as always, was the perfect length. She was wearing black pants, black big looking heavy boots and a "tie dyed" black and red tight T-shirt. She was eating sunflower seeds, whose shells was landing on the wooden floor.

  
-What the fuck are you doing here? Is that even real? How?

  
-I look tired in this picture, you just reminded me it is because of your voice. Stop yelling you will woke up the neighbours.

An angry macarena threw herself at Zulema and pushed her to the wall, holding her neck tight.  
-Why are you here? How is this even real? I saw your death. Am I going crazy?

  
\- Calm down, you are not alone. Zulema laughed.

  
Confused Macarena let go of Zulema's neck and sat back on the bed.

Zulema looking down noticed big electric bracelet on one of Maca's ankles.   
-What is that? New jewerly? I though you have better taste.

  
-Ohh I'm sorry that is not made of diamonds you stole! Said Maca angrily.

-That is actually a funny story, but we don't have time, we have to go. Said Zulema heading for the doorway.

  
-Excuse me what? Go where? I'm not going anywhere with you, I'm not even sure if all of this it's real. Macarena went silent and looked at the family photo. She felt so confused, like never before. She remembered a time when everything was normal. When she was spending time with a family with whom, she didn't always get along, but whom always supported her. She had happy moments in front of her eyes with her mum and dad, who had gone because of mistakes she made.

  
-Come on Rubia we don't have time!

  
\- I'm not going anywhere! Our ways went apart a month ago, you died. I have to take care not only for me now, but also for my baby. Go away Zuema.

  
-If you care about your baby you will put some clothes on, and come with me. We've got five minutes. In five minutes, a black van will drive by the back entrance to the house. You are in danger and this is a little bit of my fault so. It is not like that I care about you, but I think I owe you this. Get up!

-Why should I believe you, after everytinh that's happened?

  
-You can believe of not, the same as you might be alive of not. Zulema took black t-shirt and light jeans out of the closet and threw them at Macarena. Come on, get dressed.  
Unconvinced as to the seriousness of the situation, Macarena in a hurry took off her pajamas to wear a T-shirt and jeans.

  
\- I will wait outside the room, hurry.

  
It didn't take long, Macarena ran out of the room after a while, heading for the hallway. From the chest of drawers standing next to the shoe cabinet, Maca took out a pen and a piece of paper on which she wrote "I'll be back soon, kisses Maca".  
Zulema, hearing the loud sound of the engine, looked out the window.   
-Come on! They are here, Zulema ran out. Macarena came up to the window, there was a black metallic van at the back entrance to the house. Seeing Zulema running in front of the garden, Macarena run out after her. Zulema opened the sliding car door and went inside. Macarena ran into the car just behind her. Before she could close the door, the car started. Zulema started talking to one of the passengers, in Arabic. Macarena sat down and leaned into the window looking through the darkned glass...


End file.
